


I Can Make You Love Me

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic Character, Darkfic, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: He seemed like such a great guy. Handsome, charming...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda dark and twisty. It's the same 'verse as [Obsession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8421388). Please mind the tags.

A knock on the door pulled Darcy's attention up from the computer screen. That was a little odd, they didn't really get visitors. Maybe it was Ian. Maybe he'd left something there.

She glanced over to the closed door where she was sure Jane was in deep conversation with Thor about everything that had just gone on. Jane totally _would_ answer the door and save her from that potential awkwardness, but she was going to go and interrupt her friend's “brainstorming session.” Sighing, she pushed her rolling computer chair back from the table and got to her feet.

She paused in front of the door for a second, bracing herself, before unlocking it and pulling it open. Instead of Ian's brown eyes, though, she found herself looking into the dark eyes of another man altogether, and whatever she'd been going to say died in her throat.

She looked over him, her eyes traveling over a rain-spattered overcoat that was open to reveal a charcoal gray suit and striped tie. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis, I was wondering if I might have a word with you.” He smiled at her like they already knew each other.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Showing up out of nowhere in a suit and you already know my name. I'm willing to bet you're from SHIELD.”

“Sunil Bakshi.” He inclined his neck towards her, almost like a bow. “You and your associate, Dr. Foster, were recently involved in a very delicate incident. Might I have a word with you?”

She stuck her hip in the doorway and closed the door down around it, cutting off his view of the foyer. Not that he'd be able to see much past the coat rack, but it was pretty good as a symbolic gesture. “Now's not a good time. She's... Brainstorming.” And thank god the walls in Jane's mom's house were a little more sound-containing than the flat they shared with Erik. And Thor now, apparently. Yeah, she was really going to have to invest in a pair of earplugs.

One leather-gloved hand came out towards her, a small, white rectangle clasped loosely in his thumb and forefinger. “I understand. Give me a ring, and we can arrange a time to meet.”

“Sure.” She took the card and scanned it. There was no name, just a number. “So, what, I just call this number and some SHIELD answering service will pick up? You know, I tried to call you when the whole thing went down, and no one wanted to talk to me then.”

“That's my personal number, Ms. Lewis. You'll be speaking to me directly.”

“So, what, you're like my insurance agent or something? Like a good neighbor, SHIELD is there?” Her eyebrows raised a little as she looked back up at him. Yeah, she wasn't buying that for a second.

He smiled and inclined his head towards her again. “I look forward to speaking with you.” And then he just turned and left, the click of his shiny shoes on the concrete lost in the sheen of water that coated the ground. He didn't have an umbrella, but he didn't seem to mind the light rain falling down on him.

Darcy stepped back and closed the door, locking it again. Maybe SHIELD had a London branch or something? He sure sounded like a local. She tucked the card into the pocket of her skirt and went back to sit down in front of her laptop again. Not that she really had much work to do just right now. The project that she and Jane had been working on for the last two years had kinda... Well, he'd just sort of shown up, and Jane hadn't quite figured out what she was going to switch gears to yet. Although she had been invited to speak at Cambridge already.

Jane came out of the room a little while later with her hair back in her ponytail and a happy grin on her face. She'd been wearing that grin for a few days now. Thor was close behind her, his hair up in a ponytail too. Darcy was going to have to pick up more hair elastics, too, now that she was sharing them with someone who wasn't quite used to Earth-strength hair accessories.

“I thought I heard a knock.” Jane gestured to the door with her chin even as she came over and took the chair beside Darcy's.

“Oh, yeah.” Darcy fished the card out of her pocket and put it down on the table in front of her. “Guess who finally decided to show up.”

Jane glanced down at the card and shrugged.

“SHIELD. Yeah. They want to talk to us about the delicate incident we were involved in.”

Jane snorted. “I just bet they do.”

But Thor was nodding like it was actually a good idea. “It would be good to speak with them,” he said as he took the seat across the table. “They have a great deal of knowledge of outsiders coming to Midgard.”

Darcy gave him a pointed look, raising her eyebrows. Speaking of outsiders coming to Midgard...

“Are you kidding me?” Jane demanded, folding her arms in front of herself as she looked across at him. “The last time we saw them, they were shoving us in a bunker in Norway. Before that, they were stealing all my stuff.”

Darcy rested her hand against Jane's shoulder, rubbing a small circle. Jane was still a little bitter about SHIELD. So was she, if she was going to be entirely honest.

Thor sighed. “I know you have unpleasant history with them, but they are dedicated to the protection of your planet.”

Jane just snorted again, shaking her head. They already agreed to disagree with Erik about SHIELD, apparently there was going to have to be a similar deal with Thor. She looked back down at the card before she turned in her chair to look at Darcy again. “That's all they said?”

“Yeah. They just want to talk. Plus...” Darcy made a face. “I think if we _don't_ , they might just sort of arrange a meeting for us anyway. This is SHIELD we're talking about. At least this way we could set it up for a public place where Thor could come and whisk you away if the shit hits the fan.”

Thor nodded. “I will ensure they don't cause you any further distress.”

“That's a good point.” Darcy gestured to him. “I'm pretty sure they want to stay on Thor's good side.” For a number of reasons.

Jane considered that for a moment. “Yeah, that's true. I guess...” She sighed, her frown getting a bit deeper. “I guess just call them back. Wait.” Her eyebrows drew together a little bit. “Are we supposed to talk to anyone else about meeting with them or anything like that?” She looked between Thor and Darcy. “It wasn't just us out there.”

“Erik's probably already talked to them. Like, he has them on speed dial or something.” Despite the fact that they were apparently cool with leaving him in an institution in London. But Darcy didn't mention Ian, and after a few seconds it became clear Jane wasn't going to mention him either. “I'm sure if there was _anyone else_ they wanted to talk to, they could arrange that.”

That was such a mess. That one kiss had been really, really nice, but then outside of a pressure situation, they'd quickly realized there wasn't anything there in the most awkward way possible. They'd tried, but... Nope. And now Darcy was out an intern, which really meant that Jane and Erik were out a sciency intern. “Hey, should I get another intern?”

Jane glanced over at Thor for a second before looking back at Darcy. “I'm actually thinking about going back to the States, at least for a while. Culver made me a really, really nice offer.”

“Really?” Darcy's eyes widened. “You mean, go back to where people drive on the right side of the road and understand what spice is for? I'm totally in.”

Jane cracked a smile at that. “Call SHIELD. Tell them we'll meet in a well-lit public area. The sooner the better, really, one less thing hanging over our heads.”

“Okay.” It was probably best to get that out of the way as soon as possible, too. Darcy picked up her phone from its resting place beside her laptop and called the number from the card. It was a local number, too. It wouldn't really surprise her if there was a local SHIELD office.

She got up as it rang, apparently Jane and Thor were going to continue their actual conversation about whatever it was, and she wanted to be able to hear. She didn't get very far, though, before there was an answer.

“Yes, Ms. Lewis.” The same dude that had just been at the door. He had to be in traffic or something, hopefully he wasn't driving and talking on his phone at the same time.

“Okay, can you, like, not be creepy SHIELD guy at me? I mean, I understand you probably already know my bra size and my social security number, but can you at least pretend to be a normal human being who talks on the phone like normal people? You say _hello?_ I say _hi, it's Darcy Lewis_.”

He actually laughed at that, a rich sound that made her smile too. “I'll try to keep that in mind.”

“Thanks. So, we're all about getting together in some well-lit, public location.” She trailed her finger along the top of the sideboard as she passed it, headed down the hall to the relative quiet of the kitchen.

He didn't even balk at her wording. “Is there someplace you have in mind? It would good to have enough privacy to discuss what we need to without the worry of an audience.”

Darcy ran through her knowledge of the areas. She knew exactly where all of the coffee shops were between here and the flat. “There's a coffee place, like, two blocks west of Jane's mom's house.” Because there was no doubt he knew who actually owned the house they were in. “You know the one I mean?”

“I believe so.” He sounded slightly amused, like he was smiling.

“We can meet there around 11:00, they should be dead enough to actually talk. Um, tomorrow would be good.” She winced, lips curling back into a grimace. That was soon, and today seemed too soon. Was tomorrow too soon? It wasn't like they were exactly eager to see SHIELD, but...

“That's fine. I'll see you there tomorrow at 11:00.” He paused for a moment. “I'll be sure to wear my normal person hat.”

“Was that a joke?” Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Are you even allowed to have a sense of humor at SHIELD?”

“Only in private.”

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's not like any of you ever actually talk to me anyway. Except you, actually.” The blinds over the kitchen window were drawn against the grayness outside, but with yellow paint and flowers everywhere, it still managed to be a pretty cheerful room. Maybe Darcy could do some baking. Jane's mom had given them permission to take over, as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

“They don't know what they're missing.”

She smiled at that, shaking her head. “Alright Mr...” She hesitated. “Is it Mr. Bakshi? Agent? What do I call you?”

“Please, call me Sunil.”

“Alright, Sunil, I'll see you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone and paused for a second before calling Jane.

“Seriously, Darcy?” Jane didn't answer the phone like a normal person, either, but they were besties, that was totally allowed.

Darcy shrugged. “I'm in the kitchen, I don't like yelling. Tomorrow at 11:00. The Jumping Bean.”

“Okay. That's good, get that done.”

“Yeah. Hey.” Darcy pulled open the door to the pantry and let her eyes move over the contents. “Do you and your gigantic boyfriend want blondies or snickerdoodles?”

“Just a sec.” There was some muffled talking, Jane was probably holding the phone against her shoulder.

Darcy reached up and grabbed the little bag of flour as she waited, putting it down on the shiny beige counter top.

“Thor votes both.” There was a wry twist to Jane's voice.

“Yeah, I bet he does. Well, tell him if he cleans up after me, I'll make whatever he wants.” Because that was honestly the biggest pain in the ass about baking.

“I'll let him know.”

“Thanks.” Darcy ended the call and pulled up her browser to get to her favorite recipe page.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“SHIELD is prepared to compensate you for your involvement in these unfortunate incidents,” Sunil said. He looked elegant as could be as he sat back in the brown stuffed armchair in the corner of the coffee shop. He'd just set a manilla folder on the low table in front of them that undoubtedly contained some paperwork. Darcy knew paperwork-folders when she saw them.

“Compensate us?” Jane asked, one eyebrow raising as she bent forward to flip the folder open.

Darcy's eyes widened. It was paperwork, alright. It looked like some sort of long-worded contract thing, but what caught her gaze was the number of decimal places on the number that was sort of emphasized on the page. There was an unmistakable dollar sign in front of it. “Hush money.” She looked back up at the man in front of them. “I mean, that's what this is, right?”

His lips curled up into a small smile. “There are certain details about the incident that we would appreciate not being shared publicly.”

So... yes. Totally hush money. “What parts? Like, the whole university thing is already on YouTube. I'm sure you guys have access to YouTube even at SHIELD.”

Sunil leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he steepled his fingers in front of himself. “The alien substance that inhabited your body, Dr. Foster, is not on YouTube.” His dark eyes turned to Jane as he spoke.

Okay, that made sense. Jane looked from the paper up to him, then over at Darcy. “I dunno, Darce, what do you think?”

Darcy knew that tone. That was Jane's excited tone. That tone meant that Jane wouldn't have to scrape and stress about grant money. She'd be able to get her equipment repaired, she might even be able to get that new whatchamathing she'd had her eyes on forever, but couldn't justify the cost of purchasing it.

“I'll give you a moment.” Sunil unfolded himself and rose to his feet, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he walked towards the door.

Jane's face lit up as she looked at the paper again. “I didn't really want to tell people about that, anyway.”

Darcy watched Jane for a moment. “This is your call, Jane, it's your secret. But are you going to be able to talk about the science behind all of this without talking about that one specific part?” She knew that was important to Jane, probably the most important thing on her mind right now.

“I think so.” Jane pulled the paper into her lap to scan it over. There was an identical one underneath, that made sense. There were two of them, after all. “As long as that's the only part we're not allowed to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Darcy grabbed the other copy to look it over too. Her eyes scanned down the page. “Too bad neither one of us is a lawyer,” she said when she was done. She picked up her paper cup of coffee, taking a long drink while she peered at the hush money contract through her glasses.

“Honestly, it's more straightforward than my last grant application.”

“You mean the one I filled out?” Darcy teased. Jane was right, though. It wasn't incoherent, just long-winded.

Jane smiled in return, but the expression quickly fell away. She shook her head as she turned over the page. “I don't know, Darce, it would really help me out.” She paused. “I could even pay you.”

“We get this much, you won't need to pay me.” Darcy set her coffee back down, then turned to face her friend a little more fully. “Like I said, it's up to you. If you want to do it, we'll totally do it. I dunno... Maybe I'll get a house or something.” What _would_ she do with all that money?

The glass door to the coffee shop opened up again. Sunil came in, tucking his phone away as he reentered the building. He came back over to them and settled himself in his chair. “Have you reached a decision, or do you need more time?” He looked back and forth between them.

Jane started hunting through her pockets for a pen, but Darcy leaned over and reached into her purse for one.

Darcy passed the pen over to the other woman, her eyes fixed on Sunil's face. He was pleasantly neutral, like it didn't matter to him one way or the other if they took the hush money. “This just agrees to keep that one part confidential, right?” She'd looked over it too, and Jane had actually read it with her speed-reading eyes, but hearing it from him would make her feel better for some reason.

“Yes, Ms. Lewis.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don't call me that. If I call you Sunil, you call me Darcy.” She took the pen as Jane handed it back.

“Darcy, then.” There was a pleasant warmth to his voice when he said her name, and she found she really liked it.

Jane was evidently taking one last look at the thing. She signed with a flourish and handed Darcy's pen back, reaching forward to rest the paperwork back on the folder. Her brown eyes were sparkling. “I want to call my mom.”

“Yeah, sure.” Darcy watched Jane get up and leave the building, taking her paper cup of coffee with her. She turned her attention back to her own paperwork, and signed it before dropping her pen back in her purse. She stared at the number for a long moment before looking up at Sunil. “How does this work?”

“The entirety will be transferred directly into your bank account within the next seven to ten business days.” He was still poised on the edge of his chair, like he was ready to get back up at any moment.

She let out a sigh, dropping the white paper on top of Jane's. “So much for going out for the good sushi tonight.” Two weeks, though. Two weeks, she was totally getting the good sushi, and a bottle of tequila, and just a shit ton of chocolate.

“Since you don't have dinner plans, perhaps will you accompany me?”

She smiled despite herself. “Okay, that was smooth.”

The corners of his lips curled up as well. “Sushi or not, whatever you like.”

She sat back and looked at him, actually thinking about it. Because, okay, on the one hand, hot. Accent, like just the perfect gentleman to ever gentleman... On the other hand, he worked for SHIELD. SHIELD was kind of up on the top of her shit list forever. Although, really, what would it hurt? Plus, dinner. At probably a pretty nice place, because Sunil didn't really seem like a Nando's guy.

And giving Thor and Jane some quiet time, which they couldn't seem to get enough of. Plus, maybe this would banish the lingering ghost of what hadn't happened with Ian. She stopped herself from making a face at that thought.

“Okay,” she found herself saying. Although, shit. That meant lady clothes. This was going to take some coordination. “Sushi sounds awesome.”

He rose to his feet again, buttoning up the two buttons on the front of his pale gray suit jacket, which probably meant he was leaving. “Until tonight. Say, 7:00?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I'll see you then.”

He turned and left, striding briskly towards the door before letting himself out into the gray afternoon. Wait, was it afternoon yet? Darcy's stomach was starting to think it was.

She picked up her own coffee cup- long since empty. That was no surprise. But if Jane was still on the phone, then there was probably time to get more coffee and a sandwich for each of them or something.

* * *

 

Sunil even took her to the good sushi place. Not that she was expecting any differently, honestly. And he did all the right things. He told her she looked pretty without it being creepy, he held the door for her, he didn't act like he already knew everything about her even though he undoubtedly did...

It was nice. They talked a lot. Sunil had apparently been in the British Army, which kinda didn't surprise her. He said it seemed like a natural transition from there to SHIELD, which made a certain amount of sense.

“And what about you?” he asked, wiping his mouth and setting his napkin on the table beside his empty plate. “What are you going to do now?” He leaned his forearm against the table, leaning slightly towards her. They'd already covered a little bit of what she _had_ been doing.

Darcy sighed, shaking her head a little. “I don't know. I guess I'll see what Jane is going to do. I'd like to go back to school and finish my degree at some point. Political science. I'm willing to bet I've more than earned my six science credits now.” At least.

“Any chance I could talk you into applying for SHIELD?” He was joking, she was almost sure of it. “We could use someone of your skills and discretion.”

“Oh, I don't think so.” She peered across the table at him. “Is this where you offer to fly me to Norway or something?”

“Not tonight. I don't have proper authorization for that.” His lips curled up again. He did have a really nice smile.

She had to smile in return. “No, I think maybe I'll get a house. You know, honestly...” She paused, trailing off. He didn't seem to be hurting for money if the well-tailored suits were any indication and he might not understand, but she wasn't about to start to hiding who she was. “Honestly I didn't think I'd ever be able to get a house. I thought I'd be renting for the rest of my life.”

Sunil seemed to understand, though, nodding. “The economy isn't what it used to be.” He looked at her for a moment in silence. “Hopefully, it will soon turn itself around.”

There was a confidence there, a surety that lifted her eyebrows. Like he had some secret insider information that he just wasn't going to share. Although, SHIELD. He probably did.

He gestured to her plate. “Are you finished?”

She glanced down. There were a few scraps of rice left. She wasn't even sure if this was the type of place that did dessert, but she was absolutely full. “Yeah. It was good, thank you. I'm so stuffed right now.”

He flagged down their server for the bill and handed over a credit card without even looking at the check.

“Ooh, am I business expense?” Darcy asked, watching the server walk away before her eyes flicked back to the man across the table.

“No, my dear, you're my date.” The warmth in his dark eyes matched his tone.

It was drizzling when they left the restaurant, a fine, chill mist that seemed to cling to everything and make Darcy feel damp and cold two steps from the door. He held his black umbrella up over their heads, his other arm around her shoulders to keep her close as they went out to his car. He was taller than her, obviously, but if she had to hazard a guess, she'd say he wasn't over six feet. The umbrella wasn't a mile above her head, which was nice.

“This doesn't seem like quite the right weather for an after-dinner stroll, but can I interest you in dessert, maybe a cup of coffee?” He turned slightly towards her to speak, so close that his breath stirred through her hair.

“Dessert, no. I really am stuffed. Coffee, though.” She turned to looked up at him. “I do like coffee.” And she didn't want the evening to end just yet. She was having a better time than she'd thought she would, honestly. Like, she'd thought it would be a good time or she wouldn't be out here, but she was really actually enjoying herself.

They came to a stop in front of the passenger side of the car, and he turned to face her as he reached out to open the door for her. He paused there for a moment, then bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

His skin was already slightly chilled from the air around them, and he only lingered a moment before straightening away, pulling the car door open.

They lingered over coffee, talking about just everything until the barista was starting to give them hinting looks. Rain pattered gently against the windshield as he drove her back to the flat, sparkling in the bright lights of London at night. She was going to miss this when she got back to the States, she'd never lived anywhere else that rained quite like it did here.

When he pulled up to her flat, he got out and came around to open the door for her. She heard the distinctive sound of the umbrella opening just outside her door, and then it opened up. His free hand extended to her to help her out.

She got out, standing on the wet pavement in her flats. “I had a good time,” she told him, looking up into his face. “Normally I'd invite you in, but there are already way too many people up there.”

Sunil smiled, gently tweaking her chin. “Then I'll see you again soon.” He leaned down into her, and she tilted her head back, stretching up until their mouths met. This kiss lasted longer, until she was gripping the damp front of his long coat as his tongue swept into her mouth. She could taste the clear rain, the remnants of his dark coffee.

His hand slid into the small of her back, holding her close against him. Her shoulders knocked against the frame of the car as he pushed her back a little, and the kiss grew _more_. Rougher, deeper, more intense, just more. She hummed appreciatively, her hand sliding up to the back of his neck.

Darcy caught his lower lip between her teeth when at last they pulled apart. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, want clear on his face. “Boy, I wish I could invite you in.”

He leaned in again, but this time he bent down until his lips brushed against her ear. “I'll see you again soon, my dear.”

She moved around him as he stepped back. "Bye."

He pressed the umbrella into her hand, and her fingers brushed against his as she took it from him. “Until next time.” With a parting smile, he went to get back into the car.

She waved, watching him drive away before turning to head up to the flat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Darcy, we need to talk.” Jane came into the living room with her hands on her hips. She settled down in the chair next to Darcy's, a very serious expression on her face.

“Sure, boss lady.” Darcy swiveled the chair around to face her friend. “Does this mean you're breaking up with me? Isn't this what people usually say when they're breaking up? I mean, I'm not familiar, but I've heard...”

“No. Well...” There was no missing the guilty expression on Jane's face, or the way her gaze shifted to Darcy's computer screen. “Not really. I've had an offer.”

Darcy folded her arms, leaning back against the chair. “For a job or your hand in marriage? Because I'll have to stop fantasizing about Thor if he's basically my brother-in-law, and I'm pretty sure I'm not prepared to do that yet.”

Jane gave her a Look. Jane was really good at those. “Funny. No, I've had an offer to go and lecture at the University of Sydney.” She was getting animated as she spoke, her expression turning into an excited grin. “It's an amazing offer, like the kind of thing that even Erik would have a hard time getting.” Which was saying a lot, considering Erik was both older with more experience in the field and a man.

“See? I told you spending time on other planets would come in handy.” Darcy's heart swelled with pride. “So, what are you waiting for? Let's go make friends with a kangaroo or something.”

Jane's expression fell, and she hesitated, grimacing. Her gaze flicked to the screen again before coming back to Darcy.

“I knew it. You _are_ breaking up with me.” Darcy shook her head in mock chagrin.

“No, just... Sorry, Darce, they can't take me and an intern. I asked.”

Darcy would be lying if she said it didn't hurt at least a little. It did hurt, and more than a little. She and Jane had spent the last couple of years together almost 24/7, and suddenly they wouldn't even be on the same continent. At least Jane had asked if Darcy could go. That was something, right?

But she pasted a smile on her face and rested a comforting hand on Jane's arm. “It's totally fine. I will go back home and get myself back into Culver or something while you spread the science news all over the world. I mean, you told them you'd take it, right?”

Jane shook her head. “No. I wanted to talk to you, first.”

Darcy leaned forward and gave Jane a hug. “You basically have to.” They embraced for a long moment before Darcy finally pulled away. “And your gigantic boyfriend will totally fit in, without the armor he could totally pass for an Aussie.”

“If I go, he's not coming.” Jane looked a little relieved as she sat back in her chair, but there was a flicker of guilt in her brown eyes. “He's going to New York to work with the Avengers. But it's not a big deal for him to come visit.”

That was kind of a surprise. Then again, there wouldn't be much for Thor to do in Australia, and other than the lab at Stark Tower that had been tossed around a couple times, there wasn't much for her to do in New York either. “One of the benefits of having a boyfriend who flies, I guess.” Darcy rested her elbow on the edge of the table and propped her cheek up on her hand. “I was kinda hoping it was the getting married thing.”

“Why?” Jane narrowed her eyes, giving Darcy a suspicious look. “You hate marriage.”

“It's not that I _hate_ marriage, I just don't have any interest for it for myself. I like the idea of it, though, especially when it's two people that I love being all adorable and in love, and the potential babies they'll start popping out all over the place.”

“Okay, now you need to slow down.” Jane shook her head, but she was smiling.

“Um, he's the heir to an entire planet. At some point he's going to want his own gigantic heirs. You happen to have a uterus in which to gestate said heirs.”

From the way the expression slid off Jane's face, that wasn't exactly a topic she was that keen on.

Darcy rushed to move onto something else. “So, University of Sydney? How did they even get in touch with you?”

Jane shrugged. “They used my Culver email, so I'm assuming they got my details from there. I'm pretty sure I'm still on staff.” She sat back, studying Darcy's face for a moment. “Are you sure this is okay? Really sure this is okay?”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. I can finally get my degree and you can get a killer suntan while you talk about the things you love to people who actually understand what the fuck you're talking about.”

“Please, you understand what I'm talking about by now.” It was Jane's turn to lean in for a hug. “I'm going to miss you. It's only for a couple of months, though.”

Darcy swallowed against the thick lump forming in her throat. “I'll miss you too.” When they finally pulled apart, she looked at Jane, eyes narrowing in thought. “Before we go, though, we should go out, just the two of us. Now that we actually have money to actually go out, I mean. Go do something that you won't be able to do in Australia and I won't be able to do in America.”

Jane looked relieved, there was a line of tension that had gone out of her shoulders. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

Darcy liked her little house. When everyone had gone their separate ways, Thor had gone to New York, Jane had gone to Australia, Erik had gone to work for SHIELD, and Darcy had moved back to Virginia to finish out her bachelor's degree.

It was a little weird going back to school. It was _really_ weird living alone. But after so much time away she wasn't sure she was up for life on campus, and besides, she had all that hush money burning a hole in her bank account.

And a new car. She totally bought herself a new car so she could go back and forth to school every day. Although that did introduce an interesting new challenge to college life, finding a parking spot.

Jane seemed to be happily settling into Sydney. She said the climate took some getting used to, especially since it was summer, but it was okay.

And Darcy had to get used to winters in Virginia again. The rain was different than it was in London, for sure.

She turned onto her street one night after a long day at school, and her eyes narrowed when she saw that there was a car parked out in front of her house. She wasn't expecting visitors, but her neighbors seemed to have no problem having _their_ visitors park in front of her house. One of the joys of home ownership.

As she pulled into the drive, though, she was aware of the car door opening and someone getting out. She put her car into park and grabbed her purse off the passenger seat, one hand reaching into it for her Taser. She got out and turned to face the person squarely.

“Good evening, Darcy.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but the tension went out of all of her muscles. There was no mistaking that smooth voice. “Sunil?” Her grip on the Taser relaxed and she pushed her door closed. “What are you doing here?” She took a few steps towards him, unable to keep from smiling.

Sunil unfolded an umbrella and walked over until it was sheltering both of them from the very cold rain. His long overcoat swirled around his legs, looking infinitely warmer than the jacket she'd grabbed that morning. “I was transferred here. I saw that you'd moved here as well, and I thought I'd come and check on you, see how you're settling in.”

“Good, yeah.” She caught her lip between her teeth, debating. She was a little unsure how to greet him. Hug? Kiss? Cheek kiss? Firm handshake? They'd gone on one more date before she'd left London and it had gone really well, but she hadn't really spoken to him since. She braced her hand on her shoulder and leaned up.

She'd been aiming for his cheek, but he turned his head so that their mouths came together. His free arm stole around her back, holding her close against him. He coaxed her lips apart, his tongue dipping boldly into her mouth.

At last they pulled apart, Darcy settling down on her heels again. So, definitely the kiss, then. And it was just as hot as the ones they'd shared in London.

“It's good to see you again, my dear.” His hand still lingered in the small of her back.

“Yeah, you too.” She nodded. She hesitated for a moment, looking up at him. The car's lights had gone out while they'd been occupied, and the umbrella was providing quite a bit of shadow from the street lights, so that his face was hard to make out. “I live alone now. So, um, that's a thing. I don't have a whole lot in the way of food that's not microwaveable, though, so did you maybe want to get dinner? I haven't really scoped out any of the local restaurants, yet.”

“I haven't either. I'm sure we could find some place to eat.”

“Yeah.” She hesitated, looking back at her car. “Did you want to drive? Did you want me to drive?”

“Why don't I drive, and you can find us a restaurant?” His hand came up from her back, gloved fingers gently tweaking her chin.

Darcy nodded. “That sounds good.”

They ended up at a little Italian place that was apparently not too far away. He sat beside her rather than across from her, close enough that the length of their thighs touched. His hand rested against the top of her leg, but the brush of his fingertips against her sensitive inner thigh was distracting to say the least.

He told her how he'd come to be back in America. Apparently with the wormhole tightly closed up and Thor back in New York, he wasn't needed in London anymore. She told him about moving back to Virginia and how school was going.

He didn't ask her out for coffee after dinner this time. On the drive home, the tension in the car was almost thick enough to touch.

Sunil pulled up in front of her house again, coming around to open the door for her, umbrella already up.

She let him help her out, shutting the door firmly behind her. She hesitated there on the curb, staring up at him with her lip caught between her teeth. “I don't have roommates,” she told him.

“Yes, you'd said as much,” he said with a smile. His hand lingered on her hip as he stood a shade too close to be casual.

“Did you want to come in?”

“I'd love to.”

She caught his hand and led him across the wet grass of her front lawn to the door. The porch light came on as they neared, making her hunt for her keys in her purse considerably easier. She didn't remember if she'd locked her car or not, so she hit the button on her key fob for that before unlocking the heavy wooden front door.

She pushed it open and stepped inside, groping for the light for the tiny foyer. Her keys went on the table that she'd put just inside for that purpose, her purse following. She turned back to see Sunil folding up the umbrella before shutting the door. “Did you want coffee?”

He kept his dark eyes on hers as he pulled off his coat, carefully folding it before setting it on the table over her purse. The umbrella lay forgotten on the floor, a puddle forming just underneath it.

He stepped into her, his hand sliding around to rest in the small of her back. “There's something I want a lot more than coffee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONDER WHAT HE WANTS (I don't)


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy's coat was already open, and she took it off, tossing it towards the hooks hanging on the wall. It fell to the floor, but she didn't want to go after it. She'd have to step away from Sunil and that very intense look on his face.

He stepped into her, guiding her back until she felt the coolness of the wall reaching to her even through her sweater and the shirt underneath. “I have a theory about you, my dear.”

She licked her lips, unable to look away from the deep brown of his eyes. “What's that?” She felt like she could drown in them.

“That you want nothing more...” His hands slid down her arms until he took her wrists. He lifted them, pressing them against the wall beside her head. A shiver ran through her from the chill against her skin. “Than to let go.” He leaned in and nipped lightly at her lower lip. “You spend so much time pulling things together for everyone else that you just want to stop for awhile.”

She nodded before she could even give it too much thought. Some days it felt like that was exactly what she wanted. That had been part of the problem with Ian. He still wanted her to run everything, and she just wanted to stop for a while. “Are you reading my mail or something?”

His lips curled up into a smile. “I'm rather good at reading people. Occupational hazard.” He paused for a moment, his eyes searching hers. “I apologize if I offended.”

“No, it's fine.” Her gaze dropped down to his lips. “Is that what you're going to do, Sunil? Help me to let go?”

“I'd like nothing more.” He leaned down and closed his mouth over hers. He kissed her deeply, his tongue dipping into her mouth like he was claiming it. There was no worry about being caught in the weather or someone seeing them and calling the police. They had all the time in the world to get caught up in each other, and that seemed to make it _more_ , somehow.

The kiss went on and on, but eventually Sunil pulled away. He looked down at her for a long moment. “You look very pretty tonight. That skirt is especially lovely.”

“Every time your hand moved I thought you were going to start doing naughty things to me right there in the restaurant.” Even now, the ghost of his fingertips over her inner thigh sent heat twisting through her belly.

“Thought?” He released one of her wrists, and his hand dropped to the back of her thigh. “Or hoped?”

She made a contented hum. “A little bit of both. God, I've been dreaming about this for entirely too long.”

“We've got the whole night ahead of us.” He bent down, and this time his lips moved against the side of her neck. She leaned her head over to give him more room. His lips were warm and soft, and there was no stubble on his face even at the end of the day. He must have shaved before he'd dropped by.

His fingers skimmed up the back of her leg and slid around to rest over her hip. His thumb toyed with the waistband of her panties, but he made no move to get around them in any way. It wasn't quite what she wanted, but with the heat of his mouth sending tingles through her as it worked against her neck, she was okay with that.

She clutched at the front of his suit jacket with her free hand, eyes shut and head back against the wall.

He sought out all the sensitive areas of her neck. He lingered when she reacted, little gasps and sighs slipping free. When at last he lifted his head away, Darcy pulled her eyes open to see him looking down at her. “I want you to look at me.”

She nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She kept her eyes locked on him when his hand slipped over her hip, sliding around to the inside of her thigh. She shuffled her feet apart, spreading her legs for him.

“Is this what you wanted?” His touch skimmed up her thigh until his thumb stroked against her center through the thin cotton of her panties. When he nudged against her clit, her eyes fluttered shut. He fell still. “Ah-ah. Look at me.”

She pulled her eyes open, staring up at him. “That's exactly what I was thinking about.”

“I'm rather torn, my dear. On the one hand if you had these on, or lace, maybe for the texture, I could feel you growing wet as I toyed with you in a room full of people. On the other...” His fingers trailed up the front of her panties so they could slip down the front. “There's nothing like direct stimulation.” He sought out her sensitive nub, flicking just his fingertip back and forth over it. “And the added thrill of something even more forbidden.”

“Oh god.” His words, low and smooth, had almost the same affect on her as his touch. He increased his pressure until it was just right, and she let out a gasp at his first firm circle. She wanted to close her eyes, both to give into the sensations and because his gaze was almost too intense to bear. But she couldn't look away from him. She didn't dare close her eyes again for fear that he would stop.

Pleasure was coiling in tighter and tighter at the base of her spine. She rocked into him as the world narrowed down around her.

She had to close her eyes as she came with a long sigh, her fingernails digging into his jacket, but he didn't seem to mind.

Sunil kept circling over her clit, drawing out her orgasm. At last she started to come down, though, and he pulled his hand completely out of her skirt. “Maybe it's best I waited. You wouldn't be very discrete.”

“Not sorry.” She grinned as she looked up at him.

“I hope not. Few things in this world are as lovely as a woman enjoying being pleasured.” He stepped away from her, finally releasing her wrist. “Maybe we should move somewhere a bit more comfortable.”

She nodded. “I'll show you my room. Just give me a second.” She stayed where she was, leaning heavily against the wall as she pulled her boots off. She went over and picked up her coat from the floor too, hanging it from one of the hook. Then, with a glance over her shoulder, she led the way to her bedroom.

She winced at the clothes that hadn't quite made it into the laundry basket and were still on her floor, but Sunil didn't seem to care.

He took off his suit jacket and draped it over the end of the bed. “Why don't you take your clothes off for me?”

That was an excellent suggestion. She pulled off her sweater and her shirt, and let her skirt drop to the floor. She was standing there in just her underwear, and hesitated when she noticed Sunil had merely rolled up his sleeves.

“You want to let go,” He sat on the bed to pull off his shoes.

No, that was a good point. She finished stripping off her clothes until she felt very, very naked.

He held out his hand to her, and she moved across the room to take it. He drew her down to sit on his thigh. “You're not the only one who's been dreaming about this, you know.”

“Yeah?” She was taller than him when she was sitting like this, and she had to look down into his dark eyes. “What did you dream about?”

His hand slid into the small of her back. “To start with, you spread out on your back on a bed very much like this one.”

“I think I could arrange that.” She stood again and moved around to climb onto the bed. He turned to watch her as she lay on her back with her head on the pillow. “Like this?”

“Just like that, yes.” Sunil turned and knelt on the end of the bed. He somehow managed to make it look elegant as he crawled towards her, lowering himself between her thighs. His hands slipped under her legs, curling over top to pull them wide for him. “Just like this.”

It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious. This was the first time Darcy had been naked in front of him, and he was looking at her very intimately.

But he leaned down and his tongue flicked over her clit, and her eyes fell shut. Thankfully he didn't want her to watch him. Not that there'd be much to see, just his dark hair between her thighs.

As he licked at her one of his hands slipped free, and she felt two long fingers pushing up into her cunt.

She let out a soft sigh. “God, that feels so good.”

He made a noise that vibrated deliciously through her delicate flesh. His fingers pumped in slowly at first, then faster and faster until he was fucking her hard. His tongue never stopped its dance over her sensitive nub, and it wasn't long before she was rocking up to meet him.

She buried her hands in his thick hair, fighting the urge to grind against his face. Pleasure was coiled in tightly until her breath caught, the world narrowing down around her. Warmth spread through her limbs as she came, her fingers pressing in against his scalp.

He didn't stop, not even when she started to come down and it became too much. “Sunil...” She tried to squirm away from him, but his fingers slipped free and his hand hooked around top of her thigh, pulling her into him. She pushed at the top of his head as much as she could, but he locked his lips around her clit and drew it into his mouth. There was no escape from the intense sensations.

“Sunil! Sunil, please!” she pleaded breathlessly, but he didn't let up.

Too much blurred into not enough, and she came hard with a long moan.

Thankfully Sunil stopped this time, looking up at her with a self-satisfied expression on his face. “Are you starting to let go?”

She stretched her back, looking down the length of her body at him. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” He backed off the bed and stood up. “Give me a hand?”

Darcy scooted down to the end of the bed as well and stood in front of him. She pulled open the buttons to his crisp, white shirt, pulling it up out of his slacks so she could get the bottom buttons. She pushed it off his shoulders, and he quickly took off the white undershirt he was wearing underneath.

She paused, leaning in to press a kiss just below the line of his collarbone. Her mouth trailed over to the center of his chest, and she made her way slowly down, exploring his lean torso with her lips and tongue.

When she reached the waist of his pants, she pulled away just enough to undo his belt. With a glance up to his face, she undid the buttons and carefully pulled the zipper down.

He pushed his pants and the black boxer-briefs underneath down and stepped out of them. Gripping her upper arms, he pulled her upright. “Come here, my dear.”

With his hand in the small of her back, he turned her until her back was to the bed and guided her back until it bumped the back of her legs.

Darcy lay on her back, legs apart and feet flat on the mattress. She caught her lower lip in her teeth as she watched him lower himself over her.

He lined himself, then slowly pushed forward until his pelvis was flush against hers, his cock deep inside her pussy.

“Oh god!” She gripped at his upper arms.

His hands were braced on the bed beside her for leverage. He set a quick tempo, driving into her again and again, and she rolled her hips up to meet each quick thrust. “Touch yourself,” he told her, voice thick and husky.

She pushed one hand between them, letting it slip down the front of her body until she nudged against her clit. She rolled over it in time to each snap of his hips. Her body pulled tight, little noises falling from her lips as she grew closer and closer to ecstasy.

Her fingernails raked across his shoulders, and he slowed as she clenched around him. “Just like that,” he said, his voice low.

Eventually he stilled too, and she felt his release deep inside her cunt. They'd had the prophylactic talk over dinner, she was on the shot and he was tested for absolutely everything under the sun on the regular as a part of working for SHIELD.

He fell to the side and drew her close against his chest, getting up only to pull her blankets up over them.

She listened to the steady, reassuring thump of his heartbeat in her ear. “You gonna stay?”

His arms tightened around her, and when he spoke she could hear the smile in his voice. “I'd love to.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy woke up the next morning with Sunil still curled around her back, his arm across her waist. She smiled without opening her eyes, warm and content.

She couldn't stop it, though. Soon enough the invasive thoughts came parading through her mind. She should tell him, right? She should totally tell him. They'd had three dates, they'd had sex, he'd spent the night. She didn't want to lead him on, so she should totally tell him that she was aro.

Except it had only been three dates. She didn't want to bring it up if he wasn't even remotely there yet, because then it would be all, _hey, I'm not interested in romance,_ and he'd be all, _we're not even close to there yet, why are you bringing this up?_

But if she didn't then he might think she was leading him on...

She sighed. She always promised herself she wouldn't do this to herself next time, and yet here she was again.

He stirred as she slipped out of bed, but she quickly made her way to the bathroom. Her bladder was getting insistent, and she wanted to brush her teeth just in case their morning went the same way their night had.

When she got back to the room Sunil was sitting up and looking at a tablet he'd brought in from his car the night before. He looked up when he saw she was coming back to bed and he quickly leaned over to set it on the floor. “Good morning, my dear.”

“Morning.” She got back into bed, glad that the blanket still held the heat from her body. She wanted to check what time it is and reached over to the nightstand for her phone.

Only it wasn't there. She sat up and looked, and her phone wasn't on the table at all. Maybe it had fallen off? She leaned over the side of the bed to look on the floor for it.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Looking for my phone.” She lifted up the corner of the blanket that draped along the carpet. “I always leave it up here. I just wanted to see what time it was.”

“I put it somewhere safe.”

She righted herself and lay back on her pillow, looking over at him. He had a thick growth of stubble that looked like it would feel amazing between her thighs. “That was probably a good idea, thanks.” Things had gotten a little bit intense last night. She reached towards him, running her finger over the curve of his shoulder. “Out of curiosity, where is it?”

“Seeing as you can't touch it, I don't think it really matters, does it?” He was smiling, and he tweaked her chin.

“I can't touch it?” She stared at him for a second. He seemed entirely serious, and that wasn't really his sense of humor, anyway. “What do you mean?”

His finger dropped to her wrist, where he traced a black bangle she'd never seen before. How had she missed that? And when had it gotten on her wrist? “This. If you get too near a computer or mobile device this'll cause it to short circuit.”

She searched his eyes for any sense of what he was saying. Was he serious? Was he joking? She had not had enough coffee to process this shit yet. “Can I still make coffee?”

“Of course. And watch TV, and use the oven, and any other household tasks you'd like to do.”

“What's going on?” She was starting to get a little upset. Because this wasn't funny. And if he was serious, well, even less so.

“You, my dear, are the first participant in a very special program.” He sounded... Proud of himself.

She got out of bed and backed up a couple steps. “A program where I can't use a phone?”

“That's right.”

He had a tablet. She moved around the bed and lunged for it. He didn't try to stop her. She scooped it up off the floor and tried to turn it on. Nothing. No activity light, no battery light, nothing. It was just a cold, dead hunk of plastic and metal. She started at him, eyes wide. Was he really telling the truth?

“Not to worry, I have another one out in the car for that very reason.” He held out his hand, and after a second she placed the tablet in it. “I wouldn't suggest trying to go and get it, though. If you step outside the house you'll receive a bit of a shock that'll knock you unconscious.”

Darcy wanted to be dressed. She moved around the room, quickly pulling clothes on. She pulled her sweater as tightly around her as she could. “What, so I'm stuck here?”

He regarded her for a moment, wearing a small smile. “Yes. And before you think of doing anything rash, remember the resources we have available to us. It would be a shame for any of your neighbors to suddenly disappear.”

“What about me? What happens when I disappear?” Jane would be worried. Thor would be worried. She had places where she was expected, people she kept in touch with. It was cool, all she had to do was sit tight until someone noticed she was gone.

The tension that had started to ease was wound even tighter with his next statement. “You won't disappear. No, you'll continue to go to class, text your friend. You may even get a job with SHIELD when you graduate.”

She stared at him, eyes narrowing. “You're not making any sense. How can I do all that if I can't leave and have no phone?”

“It won't be you, of course. You'll be here. It's simple, really, the simplest thing in the world for someone else to wear your face, go about your life.”

She looked at him for another long moment, then turned and left the room. She definitely needed some coffee if she was going to process what was going on.

She eyed the bracelet. It was a little thick for a bracelet, with a shiny black surface. Had it really shorted out Sunil's tablet? Would it really do all those other things he was saying? It seemed a little far-fetched.

Instead of heading into the kitchen, she made her way to the front door. She put her hand on the doorknob. Nothing happened. No buzz like it was charging up, no warning tingles, the hair on her arms didn't even lift up. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

A cold feeling swept through her. She felt like she was sliding backwards and forwards at the same time, and then nothing.

* * *

 

She woke up on something significantly softer than the concrete outside, or even the laminate in her foyer. She was warm and comfortable, and while her head hurt a little she didn't feel that bad. Was it too much to hope that it had all been a dream?

She opened her eyes to see Sunil sitting beside her. He'd slept naked but he was dressed now, wearing a different suit than he'd worn last night. He'd shaved, too, and his hair was styled. Had he showered? Had he really showered while she was... How long had she been out?

As soon as he saw that she was awake, he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. “Why would you hurt yourself like that, my dear?”

All she could do was stare up at him.

He picked up a steaming cup of coffee from the bedside table and offered it to her. When she didn't take it, he set it back down. He picked up the remote and set it beside her hand. The TV was on at low volume. Doctor Who was on, one of her comfort shows.

Wait a minute. The TV wasn't in her room, it was out in the living room. That was a choice she'd made on purpose to make sure that she used the whole house. It would be so tempting to live like she was still in a dorm. Come out to the kitchen to cook and eat, then spend the rest of the time holed up in her room.

As she looked at it, she realized that it wasn't even her TV. The remote was a different shape than she was used to, too. “Where'd that come from?”

He glanced over his shoulder at it before turning his attention back to her. “I took the liberty of moving some things in while you were unconscious. I thought you might want a TV in here.”

She blinked at him for a second. “Moved some things in?”

“You didn't think I'd leave you here alone, did you?” He smiled at her and reached out to tweak her chin. “That would be cruel. No, I'll have to work during the week, but I'll come back here at the end of the day.”

She stared at him for a long moment, her mind furiously working. “You just moved in? Seriously?” She propped herself up on her elbows. “We've been in three dates, we only started fucking last night, and you just... moved in?”

“I told you, my dear, you're the first participant in a very special program. I'm the director of that program.”

Darcy sat up, clutching the blankets tightly over her chest like they would somehow protect her. The headboard wasn't exactly comfortable behind her shoulders, and she pulled up the pillow behind herself. She eyed the steaming cup sitting on the nightstand. It was the right color, there was just the right amount of creamer in it. Was it drugged? “Is that drugged?” After everything that he'd said and what had happened, it didn't seem that far-fetched.

“No. I have no reason to drug you.”

The fresh scent curled out of the mug towards her like it was beckoning her. She eyed it dubiously.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Sunil tilted his head slightly to the side.

“You sure as shit never told me that you were going to, like, kidnap me in my own fucking house.” She pressed her lips together, eyes wide as she looked at him. “Pretty fucking sure I'd remember that.”

He picked up the coffee and took a drink. Not just a little sip, either, he took a long drink before offering it to her. “Nothing I've ever told you was a lie.”

She didn't want to take it. But she really needed some damn coffee to handle much more of this. Her headache was only getting worse, the muscles at the base of her neck twisting tighter. Coffee and maybe an Aspirin or something.

She took it and took a long drink, relishing the feeling of the hot liquid spread down through her stomach. She wrapped her hands around it, enjoying the comforting warmth. The bracelet clinked against the smooth stoneware, pulling her eyes to it. Yeah, she hated that too.

“There. Do you want anything else? Breakfast, maybe?” His expression was nothing but warm, open, and she really kinda hated him for it.

She glared at him over the top of the cup. “Move, so I can get up.”

“Not a good idea right now. Your system needs to recover.” He went to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, and she jerked her head back, sending the coffee sloshing around the inside of the mug. He smiled, looking a little bit sad, but just for a second before his expression became more neutral. “What do you need? I'll get it.”

She glared at him, but there was no reason she should suffer. More, suffer more. “Aspirin. My head is killing me.”

“Of course.” His eyes moved over her critically. “You should eat something, too.”

“Yeah, kinda not hungry.” Something about everything that had happened that morning had taken away her appetite. Or, like, everything.

He got to his feet, straightening the sleeves of his jacket. “I'll get the Aspirin, and then I'll go out and get you a doughnut.”

“Will you shove it up your ass for me too?” Her eyebrows rose in challenge.

He just smiled and left the room.

Darcy let out a long sigh, hot tears stinging her eyes. She stared at the coffee without really seeing it, and she took a long, shaky breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no set updating schedule for this, but it will be updated as/when I can.


End file.
